


Beautiful Soul

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Sings. Rori. This has official became a two shot. More chapters will becoming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Victorious. for me. This story came to me late one night while watching and listen to music video on youtube. And also I do not own Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney. This is my first Rori!
> 
> Ship: Tori/Robbie

Robbie Shapiro was sitting alone at the Asphalt Café school had just let out. He didn't feeling going home and sitting alone in till one of his family members got home. Rex was there but he had a head cold so Robbie didn't feel like dealing with him when he's sick. A normal afternoon Robbie would be with the rest of the Hollywood Arts gang but Cat, had to go with her brother to go see his new doctor. Jade was in dentition for putting Sijin head thorough a door. Beck was at USC for an acting seminar. Andre was with his grandmother. Robbie wasn't really sure were the Vega sisters were. Trina was probably off stalking some random guy. Tori was taking a make-up test for Math class.

Tori name just put a smile on his lips. His Toro as he would sometime call her. Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts she has his heart, mind and body on it toes. Beside Cat, Tori was the one of the only girls that was generally nice to him with trying to get a good grade out of him. He liked maybe even loved everything about her. From her cheek bones to her smile to the ways she walked. She even helped him with things that most people would run away scream from. Like the time she helped him rub his grandmother's feet. She was really the nicest person she has ever met. The girl was always on his mind. He would voice his thoughts to Rex about her but Rex would only laugh and make fun saying things like "Tori would never talk to a nerd like you". So Robbie has now learned to just but his thoughts into music. He was thinking about her now so Robbie just grabbed his new guitar and decide get the thoughts out of his mind. Then all sudden the perfect song came to mind.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want to you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna I chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

Tori was coming out of class room. She had no idea why that woman hated her but she did. It was actually wasn't her fault that she miss the test in the first period class. Trina decides she wanted to take a three hour shower. So not only she was super late for class she was but she had to take a cold shower as while. Tori was walking out to the Asphalt Café toward her car. Yes she passed her driving test after four tries.

While walking she hears a voice she know so while. Walking a little more she stops and watch Robbie sing to nobody. The way he singing sounds so wonderful she couldn't helped herself she stay there and watched.

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c'mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could you want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minutes go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Oooooooo

Beautiful Soul, Yeah

Ooooooo, Yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

Robbie smiled after he was done. He always felt good after he sings. Robbie puts down his guitar down to gather the rest of his belong so he could get ready go to his lonely house.

Tori thought the song was pretty she didn't know that Robbie knew any Jesse Mc Cartney songs. She knew she had to tell how great he sounded.

"Hey, Robbie" Tori said walking toward the curly head kid. Robbie jumped a little bit. "Hey Tori what's up" he said with an awkward smile. "You know you should try singing something other than that morbid broken glass song. You sound really great when you sing other songs" she said with a friendly smile.

Robbie looked up with shock on his face. "You heard that?"

"Yes and you sound really awesome too" "Thanks " he said with a shy smile.

"Ummmmm Tori do you need ride home?" Robbie asked nervously.

Naw, Rob don't you remember I got my DL and now I drive legally she said with another smile.

"K, then bye" and with that Robbie practically ran away from Tori.

All Tori could do was stand there and look confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot now have a life of it own. This is still songfic but now it to Teleport To Me Jamie by (Kid Cudi)WRZD. Once again don't own Victorious and Don't own Teleport To me either. I love to own Robbie he just so cute. Sorry rambling Now On with the show.

Teleport To Me

Robbie Shapiro and Miss Tori Vega have been dating for two years now. They were doing well the only downside was the distance between them. After high school Robbie had decide to go train under the his hero Jeff Durham and Tori decide to take a break from her career and go to Duke University They young couple wasn't going to let the distance stop them. As this very moment the couple were both laying down on their beds, video chatting and staring into each other eyes. Then curly head man decides to sing to his girl knowing that his girl loved it when he sings to her.

Gettin in from the airport

You Gettin in from the study group

The only thing missing at this point

Is bonafide chillin time with you

I can't stand the times

When I'm alone at night

And I feel your side of the bed

And it's cold

Wide awake, I don't know the time

Cause I'm too busy texting you on my phone

Saying

Tori just looked at her pearphone and just smile at the man who made her life unbelievably full of love.

I want you girl

I need your body right here

Won't you teleport to me?

I want you girl, I need your body right here

Won't you teleport to me?

I want you girl right here, right here

Won't you teleport to me?

I want you girl right here, right here

Won't you teleport to me?

Baby

Nana… na…

Nanana… nana… na…

Nanana… nana.. na…

You call out to me throught the light

I know you must be close

The moment when I realize

It's all in my mind

The moment I hate the most

Somebody help me out, does anyone care?

I'm alone in this and I can't close my eyes

Without you by my side

I want you girl

I need your body right here

Won't you teleport to me?

I want you girl, right here, right here

Won't you teleport to me?

I want you girl right here, right here

Won't you teleport to me?

Baby

Nana... na…

Nanana… nana… na…

Nanana… nana… na

Once Robbie was done with the song. He just smiled at the youngest Vega that had his heart under lock and key.

"I love you and miss you ." Tori say with a teary-eyed smile. "Same here my Toro, Good night my love and sweet dream", Robbie said with the same smile on his face.

They both kissed there selective screen at the same time then lay down to get some sleep. Leaving both phones on so they could wake up to each other.


End file.
